


Sour Patch Kid

by Gemini_00



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Smol Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: First he's sour then he's sweet.





	Sour Patch Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired my darling niece. The little darling that throws your make up around and puts your lip gloss on her toes but then throws her little arms around you for 'Car-Car Cuddles'. This one is for you Brat!
> 
> It is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2

 

 

It connected once after that stupid Sour Patch Kids commercial when Dames was curled up into his father’s side after a long patrol but seconds before then he was sniping to his father about being let out alone. If anyone were to look in the manor at that very moment, they would never guess that the sweet little boy wearing some siblings clothing at the time had quite the mouth on him.

  
  


It’s like the commercial had a second sense for when Dick was about to leave for Gotham. Not that Dick watched much cable nor paid any attention to the passing commercials if he were. But the slogan practically sang to him,  _ First they’re sour then they’re sweet. _

 

Nothing could be truer when having to break apart the fight that broke out between the two younger Robins. Their sibling rivalry put anything that occurred between Dick and Jason to shame. There was throwing stars, bostaffs, smoke bombs and katanas. If Dick was right, and he could be seeing things wrong with all the smoke then Damian was carrying the staff while Tim swang the sword.

 

“I’m going to behead you!” Damian screeched.

 

“Not if I do it first,” Tim yelled back, “Freaking Brat.”

 

“It was my gatorade!”

 

“Then why’d you leave it on my desk?” Tim yelled. Dick jumped at the hand that found him but relieved to see it was just Jason who looked rather murderous.

 

“I get replacement. You get Demon,” Jason devised a plan. Dick wholeheartedly disagrees with this. He loved Damian, but he so did not like dealing with the sour Damian.

 

“Seriously? Why do I always get Damian?” He glared at Jason through the smoke. There was a loud bang followed by a war cry.

 

Jason stared at him, “You want the one swinging the sword that he doesn’t know how to use.”

 

“Damian bites!” Dick yelled but gave in once they heard the sound of a grenade being ready to crank up.

 

Then came the sweet part after two hours of lecturing both sides and one cave evacuation later, Dick gave up. The young ones were both too immature to see eye to eye. He and Jason basically accepted the defeat until his younger brother came running to his room.

 

“You won’t believe what I just saw,” Jason whispered, “Damian offered an olive branch in gatorade.”

 

“Wait, what?” Dick shot up. Jason shushed him before dragging the older man to the stairs where it overlooked into one of the living rooms. The two Robins sat on the couch without any screaming words or throwing stars stuck in one of their legs. A six pack of Gatorade sat between them with Alfred’s leftover fudge. Was Damian scooting closer to Tim? Was this real life? Then on the screen showed the candy.

 

_ First their sour then they’re sweet. _

 

“Sour Patch Kid,” He whispered to himself.

  
  


Dick happened to plan an overlapping day by mistake. It was originally supposed to be Wally but then he accidentally agreed to let Damian help him patrol Bludhaven. At first, Dick was going to reschedule his best friend for the following day, with the two having a mutual distaste for eachother. Damian was jealous of Wally long time claim on Dick. Wally was jealous that Damian could talk Dick into just about anything. It was ridiculous, but then Dick saw the damn jingle and he figured he could make this work. All they had to do was outlast the sour then Wally would see the sweet.

 

“Dude we can just reschedule. I don’t want the little terror to bite my hand or anything,” Wally grunted. His red hair was messy from the running as he sat upside down on Dick’s couch, eating the three pizzas Dick made sure to buy.

 

“He won’t I promise. Or aleast he might, but he’ll make it up to you,” Dick swore up and down, “He’s better now. Alot.”

 

“Look Dick, I know that you basically changed him and all but-”

 

“Wally. He’s just a Sour Patch Kid,” Dick explained as if it were that simple. If anyone would understand the connection between food and personality then it would be Wally who once told him Artemis reminded him of a chicken breast with very specific reasoning.

 

But the speedster drew a blank, “Huh?”

 

So Dick went into the whole deal with Damian. From the jingle to the last few times they’d been with eachother. To the gatorade, “First he’s sour then he’s sweet. Usually the sweet is worth the sour. Trust me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2


End file.
